


I've been a villian all my life

by dragdragdragon



Category: Pushing Daisies, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chuck!Len, Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Pie Maker!Barry, Pushing Daisies! AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing Daisies! AU. </p><p>Barry felt faint; he couldn’t do it. His fingers vibrated anxiously, worried about the next couple of seconds. “What if you didn’t have to die?” he asked quickly. “What if you could be, you know, living again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which they meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beyondspareoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondspareoom/gifts).



Barry, the Pie Maker, felt like the concrete had risen up to latch onto his feet. He was frozen, unable to move. In reality, he was standing a foot away from Leonard Snart, who was resting in an ornate coffin, very much dead. Leonard Snart, better known to the world as Captain Cold, was someone the Pie Maker knew from his childhood.

When young Barry was 9 years, 27 days, 6 hours, and 3 minutes old, he had discovered that he was not like other children. He was able to do the impossible. He was able to bring dead things back to life. He first discovered his power when his golden retriever ran out onto the road and was struck by a passing truck. Eddie had laid there on the hot pavement, so still and lifeless. That was until Barry touched him. Eddie fled back home as if he had never been struck.

An older boy named Len lived with his sister, and parents next door to young Barry. Len’s family seemed very happy, even though the father sometimes got belligerent from alcohol after a long shift working as a beat cop. The boy named Len was always very kind to young Barry, saving him from bullies and letting him read his old comic books. In return, Barry would bring Len slices of his mother’s pie.

At the very moment that Len turned 16 years, 22 weeks, 3 hours, and 2 minutes old, his and Barry’s lives changed forever. Young Barry learned the true consequences of his gift.

Another impossible thing happened. A man in yellow appeared out of nowhere and killed his mother, strangling her until her last breath escaped. The man vanished into thin air as Barry’s mother slumped over. Young Barry, terrified, quickly rushed over extending his finger out to touch her just as the timer dinged.

“Oh my,” she exclaimed, electricity still sizzling against her skin as she dusted herself off and rose up. “I must have slipped.” She pulled out a cherry pie with a beautiful golden crust out of the oven. She placed it onto the stove after adding a minute to the timer.

Startled at the hand marks still imprinted on his mother’s neck, Barry avoided her gaze and stared out the window. He watched Len chase his sister, Lisa around the yard as their mother planted tulips next to the back door. A minute passed.The timer shook with alarm as Len’s mother dropped to the ground, dead. At that very moment, Barry knew the terrible truth. He had caused Len’s mother to die in order to save his own.

Later that night, his mother tucked him to bed. “You have a good heart, Barry. We’ll bring the Snarts some more pie tomorrow. ” She looked away smoothing Barry’s blankets. “That poor family. I can’t even imagine what they’re going through." She paused as if she didn't want Barry to hear the sadness in her voice. She peered back at him with a soft smile.

"Good night, sweet boy,” his mother said and leaned forward to kiss Barry’s forehead. As soon as her lips touched Barry’s forehead, a shock of electricity hit her and she fell to the ground.

_First touch, life. Second touch, dead again forever._

“Mom! Please, Mom. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, just. Please wake up,” Barry begged, tears flooding his eyes as he tried to wake her up by poking her cheek over and over again. Barry wouldn’t be able to bring her back. He would lose both parents that night, as evidence showed that the only hands large enough to make the imprint was Barry’s father despite only coming home moments before the police arrived.

Now 15 years, 9 months, 6 days and 58 minutes later, Barry knew he couldn’t let his childhood friend die, well, die again. He had felt partly responsible for Len’s involvement with the criminal world. Before he was sent to live with Joe West and his daughter, Iris, Barry watched Len’s family tear itself apart. Len’s father turned to the bottle as consolation and the bottle amplified all of his rage and intolerance. It sat rumbling inside until it bubbled over causing him to lash out. Barry tried to tell someone, but no one seemed to listen. No one seemed to believe him at all; whether it was about his father being innocent or that the man in yellow even existed.

“Joe, do you think I could, uh, do this alone?” Barry asked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and hunching his shoulders.

“Do you know who that is? It’s _the_ Captain Cold! He’s a dangerous man, Bear. I don’t think it's a good idea.” Joe replied in disbelief.

Barry shoved his hands into his hair before standing straight. “I knew him way before he became Cold. I knew him when he was a good kid, Joe. He had always been nice to me. A-a-annd in return, I killed his mother and basically ruined his life!”

Joe looked at him with sad eyes and a defeated look. “You were just a boy. You didn’t understand the consequences. You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

“I need to do this. I need some kind of closure. Please, you have to let me do this on my own,” the Pie Maker pleaded.

“You ask who killed him first.”

Barry smiled widely as his eyes crinkled. “Okay.”

“You only have a minute, Bear. 60 seconds. Make it count,” Joe said pointing at the Pie Maker. He walked out closing the door behind him.

The Pie Maker let out the breath he was holding. His hands trembled as he nervously approached the casket. He hadn’t interacted with Len in years. What if Cold was really a harden criminal? No, Barry didn’t believe it. He remembered the good in Len; it had to still exist somewhere.

The light in the room suddenly became brighter the closer Barry got. A sunbeam struck the casket bathing Len’s face in light. Leonard Snart had grown since he was a scrawny teenager; his body filled out and his face grew even more stunning than Barry could remember, even in death. The Pie Maker lifted his finger up and lightly caressed Len’s sharp cheek as flashes of electricity crackled against his face.  

Intense stormy eyes stared straight into Barry’s green ones. He helplessly smiled, “Len.”

Len’s face hardened. He sprung out of the casket deftly grabbing Barry’s thankfully sweater covered wrist. “Who are you? Where am I?” he rasped out as his grip tightened.

“I-I’m the boy who, um, use to live next door to your family. I use to give you slices of my mother’s pie at the corner of our block so you didn’t have to share it with your sister.”

30 seconds left. The thought scared Barry.

“Barry? Why did you take me?” Len asked loosening his grip and letting his hands fall back to his side.

“I didn’t take you! I promise. What do you remember?” Barry shoved his hands deep into his pockets; he wanted to..he didn’t know what he wanted, but he needed to make sure he didn’t accidentally touch Len.

Len turned to stare at the coffin he jumped out of. “I had the strangest dream. Someone hit me in the back of the head and I remember falling into the water and then. Nothing, until now.“

Barry grimaced. “That’s all true. It wasn’t a dream. You died, Len.”

Len’s face drained of all color. He looked ashen and uncertain. “Oh. I bit the dust. Wow. That’s definitely new. I’m on a whole new level of _cold_.”

“We have 20 seconds left. When I touch you again, you’ll be dead forever. Is there anything I could do to help you?” Barry rushed out; his insides were in knots.

Len sighed. “I knew this was too good to be true, kid. Look, just watch out for my little sister. She only has Mick now and he’s a hothead.”

The door let out three knocks in rapid succession. “Barry, it’s almost time!” Joe called out.

Barry felt faint; he couldn’t do it. His fingers vibrated anxiously, worried about the next couple of seconds. “What if you didn’t have to die?” he asked quickly. “What if you could be, you know, living again?”

“How?”

“No one can see you,” Barry explained. “We will have to sneak you out somehow, but we need to stick together.” Len started to fill the casket with decorative pillars that were scattered around the room, before tightly closing the casket.

“Barry!” Joe exclaimed as he pounded on the door. Barry looked around nervously before spotting an unlatched window that led to the back of the funeral home. Bingo.

“I’ll meet you at the car. I found out what happened. I just. I just need a minute,” he called out. He snatched a black fedora from the coat stand and shoved it onto Len’s head careful not to touch. “Come on, just follow me,” the Pie Maker said quietly pointing towards the unlocked window.

When the Pie Maker and the man - who was suppose to be dead but wasn’t - climbed into Joe’s inconspicuous SUV, Joe almost had a heart attack.

“What is _he_ doing here, Barry?” he seethed asking out of the corner of the mouth as Barry buckled up in the passenger seat.

“You know I can hear you, Detective. That’s not very nice to get such chilly treatment,” Len said leaning back into the leather seat as he cracked his neck.

“Joe, _not now_. Let’s get back to Jitters and I’ll explain,” Barry tried to say soothingly.

“Oh, we are going to have some words.” Joe pressed his food on the gas and sped away.


	2. in which Len becomes a business partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len felt unmovable, frozen like an ice sculpture. He sat there staring at the murky black liquid pensively, moving only to sip slowly from the mug. Inside, he was in turmoil, shaking with excitement, confusion, and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. Having trouble with my computer and have been only using a tablet. Hope you enjoy anyways!

Leonard Snart -  _the man who was suppose to be dead, but wasn’t_ \- sat in the very back corner of Jitters with an untouched slice of strawberry pie and a steaming cup of coffee, half full, nestled in his hands. He looked like a film noir still: the fedora tilted down to keep his face in the shadows, large sunglasses covered his eyes, and the collar of his black trench coat popped up to shield the rest of his face.

Len felt unmovable, frozen like an ice sculpture. He sat there staring at the murky black liquid pensively, moving only to sip slowly from the mug. Inside, he was in turmoil, shaking with excitement, confusion, and fear.

 _Why did Barry Allen save him?_ He was a criminal and a liar, and he hurt people and rob them. He wasn't good like Barry was.. He had only wanted to save Lisa from his fucking asshole of a father. By the time he could, he had became addicted to the rush he felt, executing precise moves and outsmarting the authorities that had once turned a blind eye to his father's cruelties. The slogan police boasted, 'To serve and protect,' was hypocrisy at the core and felt like a slap in the face to all of the horrors Len had witnessed and experienced.

Len had been devastated after his mom died. The loss tore and tore at him. Still, it was kinder to him than the way his father internalized the death as Len’s and Lisa’s fault. Len knew his father’s rationale was defective, but he believed deep down that he was guilty. If he hadn't argued with Mom, if he had been better about school, or if he was just a better son, then maybe things would have been different. Logically, he knew that they were running around in the yard. There was very little they both could have done to save her.

Yet, Len wished it was him that died that day. Maybe Lisa would have had a better life. Maybe instead of a criminal life, she would had the chance to be the Olympian figure skater she always aspired to be. Len was certain his family would have been better off if he didn't exist. Instead, he was still alive because of the Pie Maker’s kindness. Instead, Lisa, with Mick by her side, was stuck in that fucking house of misery waiting out the heat from their last heist, from the cruise ship heist he had died from. He knew Lisa wasn’t able to even make it to the funeral. He knew Lisa-

Quick, but light footsteps brought Len back to reality as the steps came closer and closer to his table. He looked up to a luminous smile attached to beautiful girl, with long dark hair and intelligent eyes, holding a pot of coffee.

"Hi! Do you want a top off?" She asked as she brought the pot closer to his mug. At his nod, she poured the coffee.

"You know, you look really familiar like I've definitely seen you somewhere before... How do you know Barry and my dad?" She inquired, still smiling with an intense, but thoughtful gaze at Len’s direction.

He felt uncomfortable and uncertain about how to answer her. Barry grew up perfect and absolutely gorgeous, but was so young when Len last saw him. They weren't exactly childhood friends. At the most, Len and Barry were neighbors and at the very least, both understood what it was liked to be bullied, at home or at school. Still, he hardly knew Barry. Len was having trouble understanding why Barry would take a risk for him, especially since Barry had this lovely, cheerful girlfriend to go home to. Len just brought complications and in the long run, misery and pain.

Len opened his mouth to speak-

“Iris! Oh good, you’ve met Len,” the Pie Maker interrupted slipping into the other side of the booth with a wide, tired smile. A golden retriever trailed Barry slowly before flopping down at his feet. The dog looked up at with a little distrust before relaxing his head on his paws. Len let his stiff shoulders loosen slightly. He was glad to be saved from answering.

"As I was saying, how did you meet Barry and my dad?” Iris asked giving Barry suggestive looks. Alarm pass through Len's face before he schooled it into a cool expression. Iris was such an inquisitive person, not unlike her father.

"Oh! Len was my neighbor growing up. The one that lived next door before, uh, both of our moms, um..."  Barry trailed off defeatedly as if the reminder of their past was disheartening.

Iris softly smiled before her eyes brighten. "Oh, this is Len! The boy you wouldn't stop gushing about when you first moved in with us?" Iris gave Len a very mischievous glance before continuing in a fake whisper, "This is the guy you had such a big C-R-U- Ow!"

Barry stomped on Iris's left foot, hard. Iris looked like she was in a little bit of pain, but still had amusement dancing in her eyes. On the other hand, Barry's were wide with what looked like full blown panic. Red started to rise up his neck and blossomed onto his face. The flush that concentrated on Barry's already rosy cheeks was exquisite and too lovely to pass up. Even if, Len was in denial about what Iris implied.

"So, Scarlet, you talked about me after you moved away, huh? It's always nice to hear how much I was admired," Len said huskily with a small smirk.

"No! Well, um, yes! But it was - it was totally just hero worship. Definitely. Um, you were just so cool and, uh, nice," Barry said completely flustered. He distracted himself by pulling out a long wooden back scratcher from out of nowhere to pet his dog. Len looked at Barry suspiciously. He had found it a little peculiar, but then again, all of Barry's quirks were still endearing.

"I'm allergic to Eddie. And other dogs!" Barry said sheepishly, his face still red as a tomato. Barry shifted his gaze to Iris and then back to Len with a please don't say anything kind of look.

Len nodded with understanding as he connected the dots. _That's interesting. Iris doesn't know about Barry's gift...,_ Len thought. He did vaguely remember that Barry had a dog. Eddie must have died at one point. Either way, Len knew what it was like to keep things from the people he loved.

\------------------------------

Lisa had brought home a stray tabby a couple weeks after their mom had been buried, after their father had started to rely heavily on whiskey. Senior Snart was away working a late shift when Lisa turned her sad, but hopeful eyes towards young Len. Len wanted very much to say yes. He wanted Lisa to be happy, to help comfort her sadness with an adorable kitten. But he knew that his father's misery would turn from Len to abusing the helpless tabby. But he couldn't say no, so he did the next best thing. He lied.

He squeezed his eyes together and sneezed dramatically. "Ah-choo! Lisa, I'm deathly allergic to cats." He forcefully sneezed again and turned away. "Please, Lisa. I'm sorry but you have to take it away."

"Sowy, Len." Lisa hiccupped as she cuddled the tabby and then let the cat go outside. Len's heart ached, but he knew it was for the best. A week later, he brought home a tabby shaped stuffed animal and had quietly found the cat a home to a sweet old couple after feeding it every day.

\------------------------------

“Leonard,” Joe said coldly as he bossed his way into Barry’s side of the booth.

“Joe,” Len said with a smirk; his gaze just as chilly. He could feel the tension from Joe thicken as Iris rushed over with a cup of coffee.

“Oh! I know! You look like Captain Cold,” she blurted out, placing a blue rimmed mug in front of Joe. She gestured towards the T.V. buzzing in the background.

_“Authorities are still looking for Golden Glider, Heatwave, and a mysterious assailant for the Cruise Ship heist where criminal, Captain Cold was murdered and countless valuables are missing. Boutique Travel travel boutique is offering $100,000 reward for the missing valuables and any information in regards to now deceased Captain Cold and the heist. Let’s go to Sandy for the weather.”_

Joe smiled smugly. “ You’re right, Iris. He does look like that dead guy.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you look dead or like a criminal! I mean, Cold is handsome, but that’s not the point. You just look a little bit like him,” Iris said flustered. The bell rang. “Oh yay, a customer,” she said weakly before turning around to greet a young lady wearing a slightly too big grey suit and carrying a wooden box. Iris sounded glad for the interruption.

Barry bursted out with laughter. “Poor Iris. She’s got a good eye.”

“And we’re not going to say a word,” Joe said sternly. Len snorted. So, that’s why Iris wasn’t in the loop. Overprotective father figures were so annoying.

“No one said anything about an award, Scarlet.” Len smoothly changed the subject. “$100,000 is a lot of dough.”

“$50,000. Joe’s my business partner,” Barry relied automatically.

“Then, solve my murder with my help. How about a three way split? 30/30/40. Only fair I get more. I died for it.”

“The reward is for the valuables first, and then your murder, 40/40/20,” Joe countered.

“You’re suppose to be dead! And I make pies. I’m not a detective,” Barry hissed, completely at alarm.

“You can’t just touch someone’s life and then be done with it,” Len said frigidly, hiding the hurt from Barry’s words.

“Yes, I can. That’s how I roll,” Barry shot back.

Sadden by Barry’s disregard towards his impossible gift, Len decided to ignore Barry’s comment. “Alright. I’ll take the 20% as long as you leave Lisa and Mick out of it. No one innocent got hurt at the heist. Only me.”

Joe nodded and it was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious person that murdered Captain Cold? Who is the strange customer carrying a wooden box? Stay tuned...
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr! [@dragdragdragon](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Kindness be Conceived," by Thao & the Get Down Stay Down.
> 
> Warning: technically major character death, as Len starts off dead. Barry brings him back alive for good.
> 
> Find me at [dragdragdragon](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
